


Papouilles

by Tooran



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: Le terrible monstre du loch Ness (Nessie pour les intimes) aime bien prendre des vacances chez Ecosse. Encore plus quand l'amant de celui-ci est présent...





	Papouilles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy Baskerville](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amy+Baskerville).



> Originellement publié sur fanfiction.net le 3 septembre 2015.

La cuisine était désignée comme interdite. Zone à risque. Terrain miné. Et tout un tas de joyeux qualificatifs indiquant que, quelle que soit la raison, il était strictement interdit à Ecosse d'y poser le bout de l'orteil, sous peine de se prendre un grand coup de wok sur le crâne.

C'est que Yao ne plaisantait pas avec la cuisine. Et ce n'est pas la peine de rappeler le pouvoir destructeur d'un membre de la famille Kirkland à proximité d'une cuisinière, d'une poêle, d'un four, ou de tout autre objet servant à préparer de la nourriture.

Allister se retrouvait donc banni de cette pièce lorsque son amant venait chez lui. Dans sa propre maison…

« T'y crois, toi ? », marmonna-t-il à Nessie, qui s'ébattait joyeusement dans une bassine d'eau à ses côté – le pauvre monstre subissait un véritable harcèlement dans son lac, depuis la dernière fois qu'un touriste l'avait aperçu, alors Allister l'avait réduit à la taille d'un petit chat avec sa magie et l'avait emporté chez lui pour lui offrir un peu de tranquillité, le temps que les choses se tassent – et qui ne manqua pas de signifier son amusement en battant des nageoires, éclaboussant l'Ecossais qui lui jeta un regard noir et le remercia ironiquement pour son soutien avant de reporter son attention sur la porte bien fermée de la cuisine, d'où s'échappaient tout de même quelques sons et odeurs.

C'est que son amant était particulièrement mignon quand il se concentrait sur quelque chose, il aurait bien voulu aller entourer sa taille de ses bras et le regarder manier les ingrédients avec dextérité…

Mais même le fier écossais avait fini par connaître la limite à ne pas franchir. Chine était presque aussi redoutable avec son wok que Hongrie avec sa poêle… C'est dire ! Allister sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, en imaginant ces deux-là s'échanger des conseils sur la bonne manière de convertir un instrument de cuisine en arme potentiellement mortelle…

Il fut heureusement extirpé de cette horrible pensée – foutue imagination – par le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant. En l'occurrence, la porte de la sacro-sainte cuisine. Il se leva pour aller à l'encontre de son amant, mais reçut en retour un vent magistral, lorsque Yao passa presque en courant devant lui pour se précipiter auprès de Nessie, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Il est trop mignon-aru ! »

Ah, oui… C'est vrai que le gigantesque-monstre-rétréci-à-la-taille-d'un-chat-parce-que-sinon-ça-serait-galère-de-le-faire-rentrer-dans-la-maison était arrivé depuis peu, et les deux principales sources d'affection d'Allister n'avaient pas encore pu faire connaissance…

Toujours est-il que cette négligence eu pour conséquence un chinois complétement gaga papouillant à n'en plus finir un monstre plus qu'heureux – foutu reptile – sous les yeux d'un écossais scandalisé.

Non mais oh, c'était lui l'amant de Yao ! Lui aussi avait droit à un peu d'attention !

Pour un peu il en aurait boudé… Ah, pardon, c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait.

Attitude très mature, mais bon, quand on est doté du caractère impétueux propre à tout écossais qui se respecte, mais qu'un simple regard de l'être aimé suffit à effacer toute velléité d'emportement… Il faut bien trouver un autre moyen d'exprimer son mécontentement !

Un mécontentement de courte durée car, si Yao vouait une adoration sans limite à la bonne cuisine et aux choses mignonnes, il adorait aussi son écossais au sale caractère. Et, une fois son attention détournée d'un Nessie au bord de l'extase, il ne se gêna pas pour le lui rappeler.


End file.
